


The Call - Complete Conversation

by WayTooEasilyObssessed



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayTooEasilyObssessed/pseuds/WayTooEasilyObssessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the complete conversation between Molly and her Uncle from Chapter 6 of *Finding Peace*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call - Complete Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Cuore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Cuore/gifts).



> So its pretty much the same format as the initial conversation, just the "..." indicate change in speaker and the bold bits are Uncle Rob. Hope it helps

**CHAPTER 6.1: THE COMPLETE CALL**

 

“Uncle Rob? oh thank God! I wasn’t sure if you still kept this number active, it’s Molly… **Molly? Molly Hooper? Eddie’s kid? long time kitten!** I’m sorry to call you like this, especially after how I left, but i need your help… **What? what’s wrong? you in trouble kitten?** ….no, no I’m okay for the moment, it's just that….well it might be best if  show you? can you recieve pictures on this number?. **not on this line, send it to my email, ready?**...okay, i’m ready. **it’s RobHuntington@SafeWorld.inc, do you need me to hold?** ….no i have it already on my computer, just give me a mo…...okay sent.”

Then there is a long silence before Molly is heard to be speaking again. “it's what i think it is, isn't it?  ***hissing sound*... Yes, sorry kitten i know it's not what you wanted to hear, you okay, are you safe?** ...no Im okay, im at work  **where is that?** ….St Bart’s Hospital in London * **sigh*...good London is good, I’m not that far away. St Bart’s hospital? doing what?** ….I'm a pathologist now. **you need a doctor’s degree for that right?** ..yeah, (heh) all that time with the family I couldn't stray too far away, (heh).. **Blimey! your old man would be proud** ...I hope so, i really do...thanks.  **You didn't touch anything? tell anyone?** …. No once i figured out what I was seeing i disabled the cameras and called you  **thats my girl, always smart and level headed** …(smiles) So could you come and take care of it?. **I if it was just coming by and neutralizing it, i would be there now, but it will take a bit longer in this case. i have to arrange for delivery and transport of both of you to a safe location if you want to keep your job and stay out of prison, so** ....WHAT?! both of us?!?I have to come?.  **sorry luv, forgot you weren’t around, they have been getting smarter lately** ....really? how?  **they have changed the spell a bit, they added a replacer and locator spells, helps with the numbers apparently** shit!.  **good news, it's not all that strong, just have to keep you safe and protected for a bit. it's a limited window** ....how long?  **For most ordinary people?** **longest I’ve seen is 5 days, but lets say a week to be sure.** okay i might be able to do that, I’ll just take some time off.  **But Kitten you know you’re not ‘most ordinary people’ it will be stronger and so take longer for you, take a month if you can.I want to be sure you’re safe before you go back. Not going to chance your safety kitten. You mean too much, plus i have to answer to your dad some day** …. thanks, i think i can manage a month, if you think thats best, some time away might be good for me anyway…  **Good, you got protection or wards to keep you safe till i can send someone to you?** I still kept dad’s stuff, i can go to my place and get them, then I...I can go to one of dad’s old hangouts for a bit, it should be safe.  **not to offend you kitten, but it's been a while for you, i would rather you stayed with me.** okay if you think thats best, i dont want to be a bother  **no bother, your family. it would be great to see you, plus i can update your info and train for a bit. refreshers never hurt. But when i said protection, i meant a talisman** …..what, no i didn't think about that.  **i know they are witches, it's different, but it's possession none the less. you should get a tattoo, unless you already have one?** ..no it would be my first…yeah i guess it makes sense.

(sigh) truth be told i was considering getting it done anyway. On the anniversary of dad’s death, to honor him you know? (small sob) i know he didn't want that life for me, but he would still want me to be safe… **he would luv, he loved you more than anything. do you need me to send you the design? i think the multi would be best if you’re going for it**...No, i remember how it looks, not like i could forget if i wanted to (heh) i helped design it after all, no biggie it’s just a matter of finding a place that is open and takes walk-ins this early. i can search hours and locations online. .. **we have someone here that can do it, she’s really good. it will look nice, in know it's not what’s important, but it's nice to not have to cringe when you see it, not like mine** (small chuckle), okay, if you think that's best… 

**Good, now that you’re calmer** , **how do you want to do this? do you need someone to come and carry the body out? I can have everything taken care of here, i just need to know how we can come in and get you** ….no i can do it. I’ll just sign the body out as picked-up and . **do you have to?**..what?. **we have been doing this for some time luv, that will cause problems for you when you get back, can’t you just pretend it never came? it doesnt exist?** ... no there already is a paper trail proving  that i was here and i signed for it...no i cant do that, but i can make it look like it was processed and set to the mortuary for cremation. **good, we’ll just fabricate some papers at the funeral home, and take care of things there.  I’ll send you the paperwork for transfer when we hang up. i already have a car coming for you. it will be in the back docks in about 30 minutes. it's going to be a dark blue van...** wow, really? you have really expanded while i was away…. **(*chuckle* had to. with the world getting all “technological” it won’t do to just make stuff up now, we have to cover our tracks better. do you remember Jake’s son Dillan?** ….i remember his dad... **son looks just like him just darker and if you can imagine it, taller. He’ll be in the driver, he’ll bring you to us and we’ll take care of everything from there.** …,  good to know, it makes it better if i can add details and the such. 30 minutes will be enough time for me to to clean up and get ready… **for what it's worth Kitten, Im proud of you too and I’m sorry that this is happening** ….(broken voice) thanks Uncle Rob, i really appreciate it (small sob). **your family luv, don’t worry we’ll get this taken care of and you back to your life soon. be there soon kitten**...okay I’ll see you soon”

 


End file.
